Tarde o temprano
by Alizter Uxcane
Summary: Una tarde fría y solitaria, con una canción de fondo que hace recordar viejas añoranzas... y tal vez se revivan con mucha impaciencia. Songfic.


**Tarde o temprano  
><strong>

Tarde nublada y con viento helado, ambiente optimo para que los solitarios se adapten, ambiente terrible para los alegres que no pueden hacer nada por ausencia del sol.

Tarde nublada, con viento helado y un departamento del quinto piso. Nada de especial. Mentira más grande que un inglés que sepa cocinar.

No solo era una tarde nublada, viento helado y el infierno para las personas felices… era todo eso más sentirse solitario, más no tener internet, más no tener ganas de hacer nada, más no saber cocinar y sobre todo esa incesante sensación de sentirse celoso.

Esos días eran los que más odiaba Dan, siempre sonriente, siempre alegre, siempre despreocupado… todo eso derrumbado al poco tiempo por un revés del clima, no sabía si tener pena por sí mismo o reírse por la ironía.

Andaba de aquí para allá, sin saber que hacer primero de todos los "nada" que podía hacer en uno de esos días tristes, ¿Cómo le hará Inglaterra con ese clima? Claro, ahora entendía su agrio y tsundere carácter.

El primer "nada" que hizo fue poner agua a calentar para hacer café, luego prender el radio para no escuchar el solitario eco de sus pasos, una canción moría con 45 segundos de acordes rápidos, Dan se acercó a la ventana a esperar a que el sol le diera un poco de alegría a esa tarde azul frío y que por arte de Odín un solo rayo le devolviera su habitual alegría.

Suspiró, vio hacia abajo a la banqueta de enfrente, escucho murmullos de la radio y cerró los ojos un instante, los murmullos se materializaron en palabras y estas en recuerdos… preciados recuerdos.

_**~ Falta muy poco para que regreses, el reloj está en mi contra, las horas parecen meses ~  
>~ Y aunque me digan que me aferro a lo imposible, ellos no saben, lo rico que se siente ~<strong>_

***Esperaba a Berwald en un parque sentado en una banca de piedra, tan impaciente que llegó 30 minutos antes de la hora fijada por él mismo, viendo el reloj cada 5 segundos cambiando 2 años de sobriedad por verlo YA. Al fin llegó***

_**~Cuando mi cuerpo se acerca a unos metros del tuyo, la gravedad del momento es tan fuerte~  
>~Que no dudo que tarde o temprano, te derrumbas sobre mí~<strong>_

***Se vieron, se saludaron, se golpearon, se rieron, se curaron sus heridas, le dieron de comer a los patos del estanque, se tomaron de la mano, se mordieron a la hora de darse un beso y descubrieron que ese sabor ferroso les encantaba***

_**~No es que yo crea que seamos tan distintos  
>Pero tu instinto juega con los míos<br>Y es que tarde o temprano, ha de cambiar mi suerte  
>Harás tu entrada... como solo tú puedes~<strong>_

***En medio de la sangre y su sabor más la sensación deliciosa de ese beso, no supieron en que bendito momento llegaron a un callejón, desesperados, con calor interior y exterior, sintiendo que llevaban demasiada ropa y con el firme propósito de solucionar su problema climático***

_**~Nos rendiremos en brazos de nuestro destino, cada beso será tan urgente~**_

_**~Y es que sabes que tarde o temprano, te derrumbas sobre mí~**_

***No era la primera vez que estaban en esa situación, pero si la primera que lo hacían por gusto mutuo. A veces Berwald iniciaba las hostilidades textiles, a veces Dan aceleraba sus instintos atacando primero, no era algo predeterminado cualquiera podía empezar y eso era lo emocionante, siempre esperar el ataque sorpresa del otro por más paranoico que eso sonara… como cuando eran jóvenes***

- Aahh- abrió los ojos el danés, suspirando debido al recuerdo que evocaba la obscuridad de sus parpados. Aquella vez…

El sonido del agua hirviendo le hizo moverse de la ventana para hacer su café, de mala gana vertió el agua en una taza roja, se quemó un poco por lo mismo y echó 1 cucharada y media de azúcar, no era lo suyo las cosas demasiado dulces.

Volvió a su puesto junto a la ventana ahora con compañía bebible y caliente, sorbió un poco, se volvió a quemar y gritó pero no por el dolor de su lengua sino por lo que vio allá en la banqueta: Tino y Berwald juntos, paseando a la perrita del mayor, pasando por las tiendas viendo las vitrinas, sonriendo, hablando… eso era raro en el sueco.

El sentimiento era tan fuerte que no quiso seguir viendo, pero la curiosidad pudo más y se quedó clavado en la ventana observando fijo cada movimiento de él. Volvió a suspirar.

El poder de la mirada fija es incuestionable y ni un sueco intimidante era inmune a su comprobado poder, menos aun si esa mirada era danesa.

Ese poder incuestionable hizo que Berwald girara su vista hasta la ventana de Dan, esa mirada dura, azul, fría, de soledad; esa mirada estaba fija en los iris del danés, esa mirada se volvió más azul y menos amenazadora, transparente si gustan y esa transparencia expresaba demasiado…

Mirada fija y más abajo un esbozo de sonrisa peculiar que sólo una persona podía interpretar. Esa persona ahora estaba sonriendo zumbonamente 5 pisos arriba, la ironía le volvía a atacar con ayuda de las palabras de la radio a sus espaldas

_**~Pasan los días y luego las semanas  
>Y ahora te veo pasar con el tipo ese, va tan seguro porque no sabe…<br>Que cuando tus ojos encuentran mi fija mirada y me dejas saber que todo es pura fachada,  
>que lo usas a él para jugar con mi mente.<br>Ya no queda más que ser paciente  
>Porque es claro que tarde o temprano, te derrumbas sobre mí~<strong>_

- Ser paciente ¿eh?, mi paciencia es muy corta, lo sabes- murmuró al cerrar la ventana.

Táctica puramente sueca la de jugar con su mente, muy inteligente Berwald jajaja. Estos pensamientos y otros similares acudían a la mente de Dan mientras tomaba de a poco su café no muy dulce. Vio el reloj de pared y sonrió segundos después al escuchar que tocaban a la puerta. Dejó la taza, rio a sus anchas y caminó lento a abrir.

- La paciencia no es mi virtud Berwald.

- Lo sé, ¿impaciencia o celos Dan?

- Ambos

Se abalanzó sobre él sin esperar replica. Entraron al departamento de un modo poco ortodoxo, necesitaban una cama con urgencia.

El mismo beso que recordó hace poco era el mismo que ahora ocurría, saliva, calor y sabor ferroso.

La canción de la radio olvidada murió con una certeza que sólo Dan pudo entender aunque no la escuchó del todo, su cabeza estaba en otra parte y a decir verdad no le importaba la canción, quería la cama, la mirada azul y las no muy dulces palabras que se gritarían ¡YA!

Que impaciente.

_**~Tarde o temprano te derrumbas sobre mí~**__  
><em>_**~Tarde o temprano aterrizas sobre mí~**_

* * *

><p>Idea de un DenSu, originalmente para un video, pero como soy re-baka y no sé hace videos, mejor lo escribo antes de que se me olvide :) Creanme la idea del video es mucho mejor pero al menos mantiene la esencia original. La canción es de Tommy Torres. Hasta que se me hizo hacer un DenSu! Ya era hora!<p>

Bien este es un "caliz" tengo en mente hacer algo gakuen combinando SpUk con SveDen /no necesariamente en ese orden ;)/ y si mi cerebro no me da para más, pues sigo como hasta ahora... ya es tiempo de que suba algo con más de un capitulo :/ see~ lo mismo creo yo.

Creditos por los nombres a Vic y Aniel :D

Horrores ortográficos, pedidos, demandas, criticas constructivas y/o destructivas son bien recibidas.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
